Technical Field
The present invention relates to compounds for organic electric elements, organic electric elements comprising the same, and electronic devices thereof.
Background Art
In general, an organic light emitting phenomenon refers to a phenomenon in which electric energy is converted into light energy of an organic material. An organic electric element utilizing the organic light emitting phenomenon usually has a structure including an anode, a cathode, and an organic material layer interposed therebetween. Here, in many cases, the organic material layer may have a multilayered structure including multiple layers made of different materials in order to improve the efficiency and stability of an organic electric element, and for example, may include a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and the like.
A material used as an organic material layer in an organic electric element may be classified into a light emitting material and a charge transport material, for example, a hole injection material, a hole transport material, an electron transport material, an electron injection material, and the like according to its function. Further, the light emitting material may be divided into a high molecular weight type and a low molecular weight type according to its molecular weight, and may also be divided into a fluorescent material derived from electronic excited singlet states and a phosphorescent material derived from electronic excited triplet states according to its light emitting mechanism. Further, the light emitting material may be divided into blue, green, and red light emitting materials, and yellow and orange light emitting materials required for better natural color reproduction according to its light emitting color.
Meanwhile, when only one material is used as a light emitting material, there occur problems of shift of a maximum luminescence wavelength to a longer wavelength due to intermolecular interactions and lowering of the efficiency of a corresponding element due to deterioration in color purity or a reduction in luminous efficiency. On account of this, a host/dopant system may be used as the light emitting material in order to enhance the color purity and increase the luminous efficiency through energy transfer. This is based on the principle that if a small amount of dopant having a smaller energy band gap than a host forming a light emitting layer is mixed in the light emitting layer, then excitons generated in the light emitting layer are transported to the dopant, thus emitting light with high efficiency. With regard to this, since the wavelength of the host is shifted to the wavelength band of the dopant, light having a desired wavelength can be obtained according the type of the dopant.
Currently, the power consumption is required more and more as size of display becomes larger and larger in the portable display market. Therefore, the power consumption is a very important factor in the portable display with a limited power source of the battery, and efficiency and life span issue also be solved. The most problematic issues in an organic electric element are life span and efficiency, and the situation is such that this life span or efficiency issue must be solved as displays become larger and larger.
Efficiency, life span, driving voltage, and the like are correlated with each other. For example, if efficiency is increased, then driving voltage is relatively lowered, and the crystallization of an organic material due to Joule heating generated during operation is reduced as driving voltage is lowered, as a result of which life span shows a tendency to increase. However, efficiency cannot be maximized only by simply improving the organic material layer. This is because long life span and high efficiency can be simultaneously achieved when an optimal combination of energy levels and T1 values, inherent material properties (mobility, interfacial properties, etc.), and the like among the respective layers included in the organic material layer is given.
Therefore it is required to develop a light emitting material that has high thermal stability and can achieve efficiently a charge balance in the light-emitting layer. In order to allow an organic electric element to fully exhibit the above-mentioned excellent features, it should be prerequisite to support a material constituting an organic material layer in the element, for example, a hole injection material, a hole transport material, a light emitting material, an electron transport material, an electron injection material, or the like, by a stable and efficient material. However, such a stable and efficient organic material layer material for an organic electric element has not yet been fully developed. Accordingly, there is a strong need to develop new host materials for an organic material layer.